


I Adore You

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georges wants to break Payne Todd and get him to smile.<br/>Luckily hes found out he likes art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroesNever_Lag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/gifts).



John Payne Todd wasn’t much for talking to strangers. He also wasn’t one for traveling, yet here he was stuck in France with Lafayette and his rather adorable son Georges.   
  
_Adorable_ __  
__  
Not something Todd would have ever thought he’d think about a person. It was silly, not like this boy would like him ever anyway. He was a mess, he put his parents in debt, hes hurt people and the entire reason he was here in France with them now was because his ‘father’s’ friend Thomas suggested it after Todd had been shot during a gamble he had won. He cursed the man for putting him in such a place.  
Not only did he like France, which he never wanted to admit to anyone, he absolutely _adored_ everything about Fayette’s son Georges. Like the way he smiled and his laugh, god his laugh was so pure it made Todd himself want to smile. But Todd couldn’t smile. Couldn’t let these people break him so easy.  
  
Unfortunately that promise to himself was broken one day when Georges took him out sight seeing.  
  
\----  
  
Georges wanted to do everything in his power to get this boy to talk to him. Since Payne Todd had gotten here he never really chatted much with Georges. In fact half the time he would block out Georges with his music, and this frustrated Georges. This was the first person from America around his age hes ever really talked to aside from Philip and he wanted to get to know him. Thus today was the day Georges Washington de La Fayette would finally find out what Todd liked, or he’d die trying. He’d taken Todd practically everywhere he could think of. His favorite parks, favorite eating areas, favorite sights to just look at, but he hadn't yet taken Todd to the art museum.  ‘ _This has to be the place…_ ’ he faintly sighed and looked over to the other. ‘ _If he does not find interest here then I don’t know what to do for him._ ’  
  
The walk to the art museum was quiet. Once they’d gotten up the steps to go inside Georges had held the door open for Todd...and a few other people. After the group of others had finally finished rushing in was when Georges realized he actually lost Todd. Panic. Where was Todd? Where had he gone? Did he leave when Georges was not looking? Panic slowly set in while Georges frantically ran around the museum looking for the other he’d brought with him. ‘ _Father and mister Jefferson are going to be so upset_ ’ he frantically thought ‘ _I failed them. I lost Payne Todd. Georges how could you do such -_ ’ he skidded to a halt. Payne Todd was in fact still in the building, and he was enjoying himself? He was enjoying himself!   
  
He carefully approached Todd, “Do...do you like art?”  
  
He was a little surprised when Todd turned his head and nodded, “Yeah. Always loved the arts. Really interesting stuff honestly.”  
  
“Oh really? Well there is other art museums we may go to. If you are interested.”  
  
Todd smiled, “Yeah sure...not like I got anything better to do.  
  
\----  
  
You don’t realize how fast time flies when you are actually enjoying yourself. Todd began to realize this after they made their way into a small art shop Georges suggested. Everything in the shop seemed over priced but Todd still liked the idea of looking around while Georges vanished some place in the back. When they left the shop Georges had been carrying a bag he had not had when they walked in. He lead Todd to yet another park, this one more empty than the others, and sat with him in some grass.  
  
“I have gift for you. If you accept it.” Todd looked to him. No one other than his mother and maybe James had given him a gift before. Georges reached into his new bag and pulled out an art kit. A nice wooden box with different paints, pastels, and pencils in it. Then he handed Todd two sketch books. “I realize that...that you like art yes? So I thought, perhaps you may like to draw.” He smiled. “Not that you have to. It is just always better to do things that you do like than things people say to do.”  
  
He couldn’t believe what was happening. The art set was so lovely, such a kind gift, but Todd didn't know how to draw at all. He liked art, but never practiced it. “Thank you Georges I-” He ran his hand through the pages of the sketchpad, “This is really nice but...w-well I’ve never drawn in my life.”   
  
“No reason you can not start now. It may be bad at first but you will always get better.”  
  
Todd blushed, “Thank you. I adore it really Georges.” He smiled one of his first genuine smiles. __‘I adore you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot that was requested.


End file.
